The present invention relates to text based electronic messaging, and more specifically, to group chats.
Text based electronic messaging, which includes instant messaging and text messaging, is a form of electronic communication in which text messages are communicated, in real time, from a user to one or more other users over a network. Typically, users generate and receive instant messages and text messages using a client application installed on a client device. While there are various protocols used by client applications to send and receive instant messages, text messages typically are communicated using the Short Message Service (SMS) protocol. Further, text messaging predominantly is used for mobile communications using smart phones and the like, whereas instant messaging predominantly is used when communicating via a workstation, desktop computer or laptop computer. Nonetheless, both text messaging and instant messaging may be used on either of these types of client devices.